A Way Back?
by XoxO Music In Me xoXO
Summary: When Brooke and Lucas loose faith in each other, will a lifechanging event bring them back together? When she begins to fall can he save her? Brucas, Naley, Jeyton
1. Prologue

This story takes place after the episode Good News for People who Love Bad News.

This is the prologue

Rated T

As you can tell from my name, I love Brucas, Naley. Who knows I might throw in some Jeyton!

_"Okay... I guess I was wrong... I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis."_

Tears started to drip from her eyelids.

"Excuse Me!" Brooke said trying not to let anyone see her tears.

She loved him. She always has loved him. Now he was gone, and all Brooke wanted to do was go up to her room and cry. Then again, she had been crying for the past week.

Lucas sat alone on the stairs. He couldn't believe it: things were finally over. He loved her. He always loved her. He didn't mean what he had said, but standing there seeing Brooke talking to other guys drove him crazy. He didn't know where to go from here. All he knew was: He needed Brooke.

Crying on her bed, she could only think of one thing. Those words seared into her brain she didn't know what to do. She needed her Lucas.

Little did she know, outside Rachel's house someone was plotting.

"She broke my heart when she ignored me; now its time for her to pay!" The man cackled.


	2. A Way Back?

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill

This Chapter is Rated T

-Sorry if the first chapter was confusing, I'm a first time writer.

-In this Chapter, and the Story there is going to be a lot of Baley friendship. I feel like now in One Tree Hill we have no Baley, and no Brucas. I miss it!

Chapter 2 

"Haley!" Brooke shouted knocking on Nathan and Haley's apartment, "Open up!"

"Hey B-Brooke." Haley whimpered as she opened the door. Brooke looked around and noticed no Nathan and tears marks running down Haley's face. This couldn't be good.

"Buddy…." Brooke started softly, "What happened?"

"I told Nathan I was pregnant last night; he totally freaked out!" Haley said fully crying now, "He left last night, and wasn't here this morning…B-Brooke I-I think h-he l-l-left m-me!" Haley screeched unable to talk anymore, as her sobs over took her.

"Hales," Brooke stated wrapping her arms around Haley, "Nathan will come around. Don't worry."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Brooke said as a matter of factly, "Come on lets go to school. If we see Nathan I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Okay." Haley agreed. The two best friends linked arms together knowing whatever would happen at school today they would do it together.

"New schedules today class." Their homeroom teacher announced.

"Haley…" Brooke whined, "We don't have first period study hall together anymore."

"Relax we have like every other class together Tiger!" Haley said laughing.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley just as the bell rung. The two friends parted ways-not for long though.

_Room 3039…3039_ Brooke thought to herself as she made her way down the crowded hallway.

"Aha!" Brooke exclaimed smiling as she walked into the doorway. Her smile immediately turned to a frown when she noticed who was in her study hall: Lucas Scott.

_Of course, the only open seat would have to be next to him._ Brooke thought as she sat next to Lucas…dead silent.

Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes. They were usually filled with love, now they were filled with sadness. He needed to find a way back to Brooke. He needed to save her from whatever caused her sadness. He had to start being her friend, than he could tell her the truth.

"Brooke," Lucas started, "Can we talk?"

Brooke just glared at him and rolled her eyes. Clearly she didn't want to talk.

"Brooke, come on…" Lucas pleaded, "I'm trying to find a way back here!"

"What do you want now?" Brooke's word came out harsher than she intended, but did he remember what he said to her last night? He practically ripped her heart out.

"Look Brooke I really want to be your friend I-" Lucas started but Brooke interrupted.

"I thought you were friends with Peyton." Brooke stated smugly.

This got Lucas mad. He was trying his best. He knew he messed up bad, but did she have to remind him?

"God Brooke! Why do you have to be such a bitch!? Nothing is going on between Peyton and I! Chill out! Lucas said louder than he wanted to, causing the whole room to stare at him and Brooke. He looked down at his desk. He really regretted his words.

She felt her face get warm. Everyone was staring at them. She felt hurt! How dare he! Next, she felt salty tears running down her face. She wouldn't let him see her cry. He already won too much. Brooke made her way up from the desk.

"Brooke I-" He looked up to see tears in Brooke's eyes. He felt as someone knocked him out. He hated to see her cry, and knowing he was the cause of it killed him, "I'm sorry."

She fast walked out of the room. Lucas wanted to follow her, but she would just yell at him. Lucas' stupid pride got in the way, and at this rate he would never get Brooke back.

Brooke slumped down in the hallway. She had become a sobbing mess. She took out her cell-phone and dialed the one person she could-Haley.

Meanwhile, a young man was hiding listening, and watching Brooke. This was exactly what he wanted for Brooke to be alone so he could grab her. As he sat up to 'see' Brooke he grunted. Brooke was no longer alone. Haley James Scott had made her way over to Brooke, and was now comforting her as she cried.

_Who is the man? _

_Where is Nathan?_

_Will Brucas ever get back together?_

Stay Tuned!

Reviews Please!

_XoKatiexo_


	3. A Break From Reality

Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill

Thank you for all the Wonderful Reviews

This chapter is Rated T

Chapter 3 

"_Hey you've reached Nathan Scott, leave one after the beep." _BEEP! Haley didn't bother leaving a message. She had left six and she didn't get a call back. Haley and Brooke had decided to leave school early considering they both had boy troubles; they knew they wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Hales," Brooke called from the bathroom, "Did you get a hold of Nathan yet?"

"No, not yet. Brooke I don't want to be here when Nathan gets home. But I don't know when he's coming home, so I don't know what to do!" Haley said. She was sad, and angry with Nathan. Where was he? How could he just leave her like that?

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed as she pranced out of the bathroom, "I'm so brilliant!"

"Why Brooke?" Haley asked intrigued.

"You'll see!" Brooke said smirking. She desperately needed to get her mind of Lucas. "But I'm not telling you now!" She got up off the couch and walked into Nathan and Haley's bedroom.

"Brooooke!" Haley whined. When Brooke laughed Haley threw a pillow at Brooke's head causing them to both burst out laughing.

"You'll see…." Brooke shouted, and closed the bedroom door.

_Xoxoxo_

Haley had been sitting on the couch for an hour now. She tried calling Nathan again: Still no answer, which caused Haley to start crying. Just as Haley got up to see what Brooke was doing, the door flung open, and Haley saw Brooke with a suitcase in her hand. "Okay, I'll tell you!" Brooke said with a huge grin across her face, "You're not going to be here when Nate comes home. You, Haley James Scott, and I, Brooke Davis, are going to be temporary roomies!" Brooke squealed with delight.

"What do you mean Brooke?" Haley asked puzzled.

"I got us reservations at the most expensive hotel in Tree Hill. I figured we needed a break from reality. We can get pampered!"

"Brooke, I don't know about this I-" Haley started.

"Come on Haley! PLEASE!" Brooke pleaded, while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Haley hesitantly agreed.

The two headed over to Rachel's to pack for Brooke, and then they jetted in Brooke's car to the hotel never looking back.

_Xoxoxo _

Later that night Nathan came home. He just needed space, and time to think. He felt guilty when he came home to an empty apartment, and no sign of Haley. Nathan took on Lucas' role as Broody, as he sat on the couch sighed, and held his head in his hands. He knew one thing: He needed to find Haley.

Sorry, I know it's short, but the next one will be longer 

_Will Nathan find Haley?_

_Who is the man?_

_Reviews Please_

_XoKatieXo_


	4. It's Not Over

Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill

-Okay this may take a chapter or two to really pick up, but I really have some good things planned.

-This Chapter is Rated T

-Italics are thoughts, or phone conversations

Chapter 4

Lucas couldn't sleep. It was 12:51 in the morning, but every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Brooke crying. _What have I Become?_ He thought to himself. When Lucas didn't see Brooke in any of the other classes they shared together, he knew he really hurt her. He had really screwed up their relationship. He wanted to have Brooke be his girlfriend again; after all, he loved her so much. But whom was he kidding? He couldn't even be a friend with Brooke, let alone a girlfriend. He screwed up big time. One of the things keeping him up though was _what am I going to do about this? How can I fix this?_

_Xoxoxo _

Three hours, and two phonebooks later Nathan still couldn't find Haley. He like Lucas screwed up bad. Would Haley forgive him? He checked all restaurants, stores, clubs, and friends. He moved on to hotels next. There were no reservations under Scott, or Sawyer if Peyton had helped Haley out. But then he remembered Brooke, and he moved on to Davis. He found a reservation for a Brooke Davis at the Hilton. _Should I go? _He said to himself.

_Xoxoxo_

Haley and Brooke were watching Grey's Anatomy at 1:00 when they heard a knock at their door.

"I'll get it!" Haley said as she jumped from the bed. Her mouth dropped to the floor when she saw who it was. "Nathan, Oh my god…" She said stumbling on her words, and tears running down her cheeks, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you Hales. I'm sorry for everything." He said as he handed her a bouquet of little purple flowers, "I screwed up bad. I shouldn't of left like that, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to, I was just confused." Nathan said, talking really fast, "I'm happy about our baby, and I love you."

Brooke had been watching this whole scene play out in front of her. They loved each other, and no matter how many obstacles they had to overcome, they'd get through it. She watched Haley smile, and wrap her arms around Nathan. She watched Nathan kiss her- twice- once on the forehead, and once on the lips. When she saw Nathan put his hand on Haley's stomach it brought tears to her eyes. They were a true fairytale-unlike her and Lucas.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke, what do you mean?" Haley asked really confused. She had almost forgotten that Brooke was even there.

"I'm going to go home, you guys enjoy this tonight. Okay? No worries that's what it's here for." Brooke said. She noticed Haley about to say something. "No! My mind's made up! Have fun!"

"Thanks Brooke." Nate said as he hugged her.

"Anytime, _Naley_!" She shouted as she shut the door.

"Brooke!" Nathan and Haley said laughing. Brooke heard them laughing until she went into the elevator. Haley would tell her tomorrow.

_Xoxoxo _

The sounds of Jimmy Eat World's _Hear you Me_ floated through the air. Lucas was calling. She really needed to change that ring tone, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What?" Brooke tiredly answered. She was sick of this game they were playing. It was starting to drain her.

"I called to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said; I just got really angry, and lost control over my words. You know what I mean? Right?" Lucas asked.

"I get it Lucas, look you didn't even need to apologize. We're not a couple anymore. Remember?" Brooke answered softly as she hung up.

"Brooke, come on!" Lucas said determined to win her back. That was until he heard the dial tone.

_Xoxoxo _

Brooke had been walking for a while now. She didn't really even know where she was until she was in front of her house. Somehow Brooke Davis had ended up at Peyton Sawyer's house. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"Look, I don't know if I'm totally ready to forgive you. It's just…I need my best friend back."

"What?' Peyton asked. She missed Brooke so much but she didn't know how to apologize.

"Also, I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. It's just I l-l-love Lucas." Brooke said whimpering slightly. By this point both girls started to cry.

"I figure out I love Jake, I was just confused. I'm so sorry Brooke, I really missed you."

"I missed you too! I love you P.Saywer!"

"I love you too B.Davis." Both of the crying girls hugged each other. "Roomies?" Peyton asked hopeful.

"Definitely!" Brooke said smiling, " Hoes over Bros?"

"Buds over Studs!" Peyton said. The girls both started to laugh. That night they caught up with each other. They had gone through two dead moms, three absentee parents, and seventeen long years of friendship. This time the girls would never ruin it.

_Xoxoxo_

Meanwhile a young man screamed. This would ruin his plan. He needed his revenge, and he would get it. They'd see.

_Will there be trouble in NaleyLand?_

_Who is the man?_

_What is his plan?_

_How will Lucas get Brooke back?_

_Reviews Please_

_XoKatieXo_


	5. The Morning After

-Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill

-This Chapter is rated T

-Guys, do you not want me to write this story; because I haven't been getting many reviews? Trust me though I have some good drama planned for this story.

-Also, not all is good for Naley; they've only overcome one obstacle. Just kind of had to put Naley drama aside for the next few chapters, so I could focus on Brucas. I promise I'll add Jeyton too soon (hopefully). Finally, thank you so much for all the reviews; they totally inspire me. Anyway, on with chapter 5!

Chapter 5

_Xoxoxo _

Brooke woke up that morning to her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered groggily. After all, it was 5:30 in the morning. However Brooke was brought out of her thought when she heard nothing on the other line. "Hello?" She asked again, a slight concern in her voice. Nothing Again. Except heavy breathing. Brooke had always hated horror movies. Her least favorite one: **When a Stranger Calls.** Whoever it was kept breathing deep into the phone. It wasn't normal breathing either. It was really deep, creepy breathing, which really struck a nerve with Brooke. Suddenly, the breathing stopped, and all Brooke heard was the dial tone. She checked the caller ID: Blocked. She then Star 69'Ed the caller: No answer. _Maybe it was a mistake_ Brooke thought. Secretly in her heart though she knew it wasn't.

"Brooke, let's ready for school." Peyton mumbled as she tried to get out of bed falling in the process. Brooke let out a loud laugh, which mistakenly caused her to completey, forget about her phone call. Little did she know the big mistake she was making.

_Xoxoxo _

-I know it was really, really short. Bear with me please. Next one will be longer, it's just I've got school, so yeahh, also no reviews no inspiration.

_Reviews Please_

_XoKatieXo_


	6. When The World Caves In

Hey guys! Told ya I would update soon! Look I have a new ten times better story called "Love Adventure" I will post it as soon as the document manager lets me. Okay so I'll stop my rambling…here's Chapter 6 of "A Way Back". Oh by the way no Psycho Derek.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill

**Rated:** T

**Chapter 6:** When The World Caves In

_Xoxoxo _

It was about halfway through study hall when Brooke got the phone call; the phone call that changed everything.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Nathan said fast into the phone, it sounded like he was crying.

"Nathan, What's wrong?" Brooke asked. Immediately she dreaded what Nathan was going to say, after all Nathan and Haley weren't in school today. _Oh No what happened? _Brooke thought.

"There's been an accident. Dan pushed Haley down the stairs. It's bad Brooke. Really Bad. It's my entire fault; if I hadn't left we wouldn't be going to the apartment early. What if our baby dies? What if Haley—"

"Nathan! Don't you dare say that! You have to be strong, okay? Look, I'll tell Peyton and Luke. We'll be right there." Brooke said as she started to cry. Peyton and Lucas looked up when they heard Brooke. Lucas didn't know how Brooke and Peyton became friends again. Then again, it was Brooke. Brooke never ceased to amaze him.

"Don't cry Brooke…Hurry!" Nathan said before hanging up the phone.

Brooke hung up and started to sob. This was horrible. What a monster Dan was. Strangely, Haley's accident reminded her a lot like her own. As a matter of fact they were identical. Only Peyton knew about this accident. No one else. She didn't have the guts to tell anyone about her father: Not even Lucas.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked. Her voice was full of concern. Brooke told Peyton everything; Peyton's eyes widened in shock. "Brooke, listen to me…I promise this is nothing like your accident okay." Brooke nodded her head—tears still dripping from her eyes. Peyton enveloped her into a giant hug. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. _What Happened? _

"Peyton, I need you to tell Lucas for me."

"Brooke, come on…it's okay."

"No Peyton! It's not okay, I can't even look at him" Lucas cringed. He had heard that. _How could she even say that? Had he hurt her that badly? _The next thing he knew Peyton got up and sat next to him.

"Luke, there's been an accident." Peyton said tearfully.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. Now he was sacred.

"It's Haley, Luke. Dan pushed her down the stairs."

"Lets go." Luke said. They rushed over to Brooke got her out of her seat, and ran out the door, despite the calls of the study hall teacher.

_Xoxoxo _

The car ride to the hospital was extremely slient. The only sound was Brooke's whimpering. But she didn't understand why the other two weren't crying. They had all been through so much together. Especially Haley and Brooke.

Lucas sat in the car with head in his hands. That is until he heard Brooke crying. He hated to see the woman he loved cry. He looked up to see Peyton putting a reassuring hand on Brooke's shoulder. Then he heard her whisper, "Nothing like yours…" _What does that mean? _Lucas thought.

As they arrived to the hospital, they all rushed out. All except for Brooke. Peyton wasn't the only one who hated hospitals. Brooke had horrible memories here. She had cracked her head open, and broken three ribs. Her parents had allowed her to call one person from her hospital room and that was: Peyton. She had to call Peyton. After all, Peyton was there when the accident happened.

"Brooke!" Lucas called from the entrance, "Are you coming or what?"

"No Lucas, I'm to sacred, I'm not ready to face the hospital—again." Brooke said looking away.

Lucas didn't understand this. Brooke had been crying the whole way, and now she didn't want to come in. She was being stupid and selfish. Lucas was in a really impatient mood and he didn't feel like holding back. "What's wrong with you Brooke?" Lucas started to lash out. He didn't know Peyton was watching. "You are so extremely selfish, you know that. All you care about is yourself, and how to make your reputation even sluttier. So I guess Brooke the Slut is just going to wait outside, while one of her best friend's in lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. You don't deserve to be in there." Lucas regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, however she had no right.

"You're right Lucas. I guess I don't." Brooke said quietly before walking away. She got into Peyton's car and just sat there.

Before Lucas had anytime to think, he felt a hand smack him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucas yelled.

"What's wrong with me? Do you know what you said to her? Peyton screamed. "You don't have a clue do you?"

"What do you mean Peyton?" It was true. He was clueless.

"Do want to know?" Peyton asked. Lucas shook his head 'Yes', "Brooke is so going to kill me for this but okay…Let me set the scene…It was 8th grade year.

_Flashback (Peyton's still telling the story though) _

_"Summer had just started. Brooke and I just wanted to go swimming. But we couldn't get the cover off by ourselves. So we asked Brooke's dad. I think he had a few. Um…we were going up the concrete stairs, because the pool was way lower then the patio, but anyway. Brooke asked her dad, and he didn't hear her. So she asked her dad again, and he told her to go away. Brooke screamed something like, "Doesn't anyone care?" I think her dad had enough. Even though Brooke didn't do anything. He slowly got out of his chair, and me and Brooke back away do you know what I mean. We just thought we were going to get in trouble. I got down a couple steps, and moved to the side. Well, Brooke was at the top stair, and her father pushed her. He just pushed her Lucas! She fell down the concrete stairs, and she landed with a sick thud. All this blood started to come out of her head and her stomach. I called to her maid to call 911. I ran down to her, and she wasn't moving. She almost died, and to this day her father won't admit want he did."_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh my God…" Lucas whispered. He had no clue. Brooke's parents really were monsters. "I got to go talk to her…" Lucas said. Before Peyton had time to respond. Lucas was off and running into Peyton's car. The top was down so, he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Let me guess…Peyton told you." Brooke said whimpering a little.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry, you had to go through that…I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it, please don't cry…" Lucas could feel tears coming to the surface, how could anyone be so heartless? Especially to his pretty girl. He felt horrible, not only had he said those things, but also this, he never knew Brooke had such a hard childhood. He hated to think of kids being abused. "I'm sorry Brooke." He said softly. She could of sworn she had tears in his eyes.

"It's fine Luke."

"No, it's not." Luke whispered. With this he wrapped his arms around Brooke. He expected her to push her away but she didn't. He felt his heart break when he felt tears soaking his shirt. _If only he knew about my childhood…_ Brooke thought. She thought she would mind when Lucas hugged her, but surprisingly she didn't, and that scared her.

_Xoxoxo _

Peyton was about to rush over before she saw a figure in the distance.

_Xoxoxo _

Okay, so that was it…. Brooke has a lot of personal demons, this is only one. I used this because this is how Brucas will grow closer. I'll update soon! Reviews Please!

_XoKatiexo_


	7. Long Way Too Happy

Wow…I'm really glad you guys liked my last chapter…I really want Brooke to be the one who is saved in this story…. I haven't really decided if I want the man to be from OTH or someone I make up…either way it's going to have drama (lol)…so what's up with the document manager…I can't get my new story up and running. Sorry about the lack updates before, my school is so crazy right now…I'm swamped with work. I have like this 3000-point project for English that's going to be due soon. Anyway, I'm glad I still have my fans…. so I'll stop talking. Without further wait: Chapter 7.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill

**Rated:** T

**Chapter 7:** Long Way To Happy

_Xoxoxo_

Peyton looked over to see a man watching her car. More importantly: Brooke and Lucas. She couldn't see his face though; she couldn't shake the feeling of strangeness she felt. Almost immediately her eyes darted back to Brooke and Lucas. They were hugging. It was clear they still had feelings for each other. Peyton had really messed up when she thought she loved Lucas. She was madly in love with Jake, but when she was with Jake she got so confused. She loved him she did, but sometimes she couldn't shake the feeling he didn't love her back. When she looked back up the man was gone.

However, Peyton was quite wrong there. He was there. He had always been there. He was hiding, just waiting for the right time to come out.

_Xoxoxo _

Brooke and Lucas stayed like that for a while. Even though they weren't saying a word they still comforted each other. "Luke?" Brooke asked weakly.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"I think I'm ready to go in now…" Brooke said. She was lying, and she knew Lucas would know, because after all Lucas could read her like a book. Most of her that is.

"Don't lie Brooke, but if you want to go in, I'll be right there behind you." Lucas always thought that Peyton was the one who always needed to be saved; even when he and Brooke were dating. Sadly, he could recall numerous times when he put Peyton in front of Brooke. That had to change now, he silently promised himself he would save Brooke—even if it were only once.

"Thanks Luke. Are you—" Brooke looked up to see Peyton tapping her shoulder.

"Okay you two… I kind of think we need to go check on Nathan." Peyton said.

With that Brooke and Lucas got out of the car. The three of them started to walk the oh-so familiar walk to the emergency room. It was the walk that in the last two years they had all been accustomed too. Brooke got an eerie feeling they'd be back before the year ended.

"Were going to have to come back here again." Brooke said softy, looking at the floor. When she looked back up Lucas and Peyton were sending her a puzzled look. "No! Not like that, I mean Karen and Haley are having babies…Remember?"

"Oh" They both said. Brooke was right. They'd be back. However, Brooke was wrong about one thing. They'd be back in the hospital—but not for a good reason.

_Xoxoxo _

Nathan sat in the waiting room. Not in a chair though, he was on the floor, sobbing hysterically. When Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas got to the waiting room they were extremely distraught by the sight in front of them. They had no clue it was this bad.

_I have to be strong—For Nathan_ Brooke thought. She looked up at Peyton and Lucas. They were frozen in their spots. It was clear they didn't know what to do. Seeing this Brooke decided to take matters in her own hands.

"Nathan." She said. When Nathan looked up at her, her breath caught. His eyes were all red and puffy, he had tears streaming down his face, and his hair and clothes were a wreck. Immediately, Brooke rushed over to Nathan and hugged him. It wasn't to long until she felt tears soaking through her shirt. "Its okay Nathan.", Brooke said soothingly, "Haley is going to be okay." Nathan started mumbling incoherent words, and even though Brooke had no clue what he was saying she hugged him harder, because she knew how it felt to have someone you love in the hospital.

Lucas and Peyton stood there relieved that Brooke took over. The truth was they both had no clue what to do. Walking over to give Nathan support, something caught Peyton's eye. There was another man she knew oh-so well sitting in the corner, silently crying.

"Oh my god." Peyton whispered, "Lucas, I will be back soon, Okay?" Lucas immediately nodded his head and went over to help Nathan.

_Xoxoxo _

"Jake?" Peyton asked. She could already feel her tears coming to the surface. Something had to be wrong seriously wrong. Jake never cried. But why was he here? Jake couldn't hear her, so Peyton hugged him. He looked up scared, but when he looked to the left of him he was awestruck.

"Peyton… Oh my god. You have no clue how good it is to see you." Jake whispered.

Peyton didn't want to waste anytime. She came right out with it. "I love you Jake. I don't love Lucas. I want you." It felt so good to say that out loud. Especially to him.

He nodded his head. "Good, because I love you too. That's why I came out here but then Jenny got really sick. They say she has meningitis. The doctors say we caught early though." Jake brought his head to his hands.

"Don't worry Jake, it will be okay. The earlier the better." With that said the two sat in silence. Just like Brooke and Lucas, they could comfort each other, with absolutely no words said. Somehow everything would be okay. For now anyway.

_Xoxoxo _

"Thanks Guys." Nathan mumbled. He was so glad he wasn't alone any more. He desperately needed the company.

"Mr. Scott," The Doctor started, "Excuse me for interrupting, but we have news on your wife…" They all sat on the floor, listening intently, waiting to hear about Haley.

_Xoxoxo _

"We have news on your daughter. It seems like Jenny…."

_Xoxoxo _

Thank you so much to all my reviewers. It totally gives me inspiration. So reviews please. I would like to thank:

**BrookenRachel-** I love that idea! I think I might use it thanks

**Brucas2006**- Yeah, I'll deff. try to update sooner. I love your stories by the way

**Mosie1213**- Thank you soo much, your stories are really good too

**Lovepink2much**- You'll find out soon. I love Summer Romance

**Brucasss**- I know I love Brucas too…I'm so sick of all this Leyton crap

**TVHollywoodDiva**- Thank You…I just read Her Savior, I like it a lot

**lucas4brooke4ever****- **Your story is great too

I'm sorry I couldn't personalize every thank you, but also a huge thanks to: **lucasluvforever,****OTH GURL,****B.P.Davis,****23NaleyLVR23,****BrookeandLucas,****illeandra****tripnfallbri,****MelissasEagles,****FutureMrs.Murray8192,****brucas3,****nemo123489** **PeterClaire,****erika x3** Sorry, if I left anyone out, tell me if I did and I write you one next time.


	8. Fix You

Sorry guys, I know I'm like the worst person in the world for not updating, but right now I'm really focused on my other story Love Adventure. It's loosely based on the movie National Treasure, but it has a ton of BL (Brooke and Lucas), NH (Nathan and Haley), JP (Jake and Peyton), SB (Skills and Bevin), and even some MG (Mouth and Gigi). I got to say right now, I have more inspiration for Love Adventure, but that doesn't mean I'll stop updating this. I would also love for all of you to think of the five Fairport NY girls that died in an accident last week. God Bless Bailey, Hannah, Meredith, Katie, Sara, and their families. Our community is pretty torn up about it; everyone knows everyone around here. Anyway on that note here is Chapter 8. P.S. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **BrookenRachel**, for giving me a huge plotline for this chapter. Also, the song is Fix You, by Coldplay: one of my favorite songs.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**Chapter 8:** Fix You

"Mr. Scott," The Doctor started, "Excuse me for interrupting, but we have news on your wife…" They all sat on the floor, listening intently, waiting to hear about Haley.

Nathan gripped onto Brooke's hand tightly. He was scared; if Haley didn't make it through this, he didn't know how he would get through it.

Brooke gripped onto Lucas's hand; sure she was being strong for Nathan, but she needed someone to be strong for her too. It felt like forever since the doctor last spoke.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse?  
_

"I'm afraid your wife Haley has fallen into a coma, however, we were able to the baby. You can go see your wife though." Nathan let go of Brooke's hand as he sat up, "The nurse will show you to the room." Nathan got up, shooting Brooke and Lucas one last glance. Brooke felt her heart break when she saw Nathan start to cry even harder.

Once Nathan was gone the doctor began to speak again, "Excuse me, I'm both assuming you know Haley Scott?" Brooke and Lucas both nodded in agreement, "Well," The doctor continued, "Truthfully, the odds are against Haley, I just didn't want her husband to worry to much…or have a nervous breakdown. Count your blessings she's even in a coma." Brooke's skin turned white, "Thank you, if you need anything…just have a nurse call my pager." With that the doctor walked away to help his many other patients.

"Oh my God…" Lucas unbelievably said, "I can't believe this is happening…we'll get through this together…right Brooke? We can get through this can't we?" Lucas asked sadly. Lucas didn't notice right away that Brooke wasn't responding.

Brooke felt as though she couldn't breathe. Haley was going through the exact same thing she did. Brooke's skin was getting paler, and paler, and at this point she couldn't breathe. "Lucas!" Brooke managed to squeak out. She was desperate for air; she felt like her lungs were collapsing.

"Yeah?" Lucas looked up to find Brooke looking terrified, "Brooke?" Lucas asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" He looked over at Brooke; her skin was awfully pale, and when he felt her hand it was burning hot. "Brooke!" Lucas said, this time a bit more forcefully.

Brooke desperately tried to respond, but no words were coming out; this made Brooke start to cry. What was wrong with her?

Lucas was freaking out by now. What was going on? He gently took his thumb, and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheek. 'Oh' Lucas thought, 'She was just scared' Lucas thought he would try again, "What's wrong pretty girl?" Lucas gently asked.

"Luke!" Brooke finally managed to squeak out, "I…can't…breathe!"

Lucas felt the terror rise in his body, "What do you mean you can't breathe?" He asked quickly; he was going into panic mode.

If possible Brooke's skin was getting whiter by the second. She couldn't talk anymore; she just shakily pointed to her mouth as tears continued to pour out of her eyes.

"Okay Brooke, I think I need to get a doctor." Lucas stated calmly; he was trying really hard to make Brooke calm, but that was really hard when Lucas was so scared. He quickly ran a hand through his buzzed hair.

Brooke fiercely shook her head "no", and maintained a death grip on Lucas's hand. "Brooke come on! Something clearly-" Lucas stopped when he saw Brooke's eyes rolling back. "Brooke!" Lucas said, truly panicking. "Brooke!" He screamed louder as he saw Brooke close her eyes. He gently placed her head into his lap. "Brooke! Brooke! Wake Up!" Lucas cried as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worst?_

"I need a doctor!" Lucas screamed. No one seemed to be listening, not even Peyton who was talking to- Jake! He didn't even know Jake was back. Gently, Lucas, scooped Brooke into his arms as he went up to the front desk, "My girlfriend, I mean my friend…she just passed out!" Lucas cried, his voice cracking in the process. "You have to help her I- I have no clue what happened, but I can't loose her-"

"Son calm down!" A friendly looking doctor interrupted Lucas, "I'll take a look at her don't worry, okay?" Lucas felt like he couldn't say anything at the moment, so he just nodded; he watched as the doctor put Brooke onto a stretcher, and wheel her into an enclosed room.

_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,_

First, Haley; now Brooke? Lucas felt like his whole world was crashing.

_Xoxoxo_

"We have news on your daughter. It seems like Jenny is going to make a full recovery. You are lucky you brought her in when you did…otherwise who knows what could have happened. You're a lucky man. You could go see you're daughter, however, I don't recommend that now because she is sleeping; the morning would be a good time. She won't wake up until than anyway." The doctor stated. This was the happy part of her job; the part where she got to tell loved one's everything would be okay.

_High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Jake felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off him. "Oh thank god. Thank you, for everything, Doctor Smith." Jake said gratefully.

"No problem." With that Dr. Smith walked away.

"This is great Jake!" Peyton said. "Come here…" She coyly motioned for him to come closer to her. "I love you," She whispered, running her hands through his hair, and then flinging them around his neck. "So much." She gently brought her face up to his; their lips met and a gentle, soft kiss was created. It was almost like they forgot everyone around them.

They finally broke apart both breathless, enjoying the perfect moment that had just overcome them. "I love you too," Jake, whispered back at her, "You have no idea how much."

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Jake pushed his lips against Peyton's once more, until the soft kiss broke out into a intensely passionate kiss; their tongues both fighting for domination in the others mouth. Peyton jumped a little, wrapping her legs around his chest, while Jake grabbed on to Peyton's side, silently vowing never to let go. By the second the kiss was becoming more passionate.

Jake looked side to side; he desperately needed all of her now. He spotted an empty bathroom. With Peyton still clinging to him, he sped into the bathroom, gently placing her down on the sink. Quickly, he ran over to the door locking it, making the sign go from vacant to occupied.

Minutes later, if a person was close enough to the bathroom, they could hear Peyton's giggles and Jake moans. Also, every so often a faint "I love you". Peyton would definitely have to tell Brooke about this later.

Inside the bathroom, everything was perfect; Jake and Peyton both fully intended on keeping it that way.

_Xoxoxo_

Nathan slowly made his way into his wife's room. She looked so peaceful, almost like angel. Nathan pulled the leather chair from the corner of the room and pulled it next to Haley's bedside.

"Hey Baby," He whispered solemnly, tears still falling from his beautiful eyelids.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I_

"Please Haley, you have to wake up, just open your eyes, and I promise I'll never let you go," Nathan choked back a sob, "I love you so much Haley James Scott. I love our baby, and I'm so sorry for running in the first place, this is my entire fault…just please open your eyes.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I_

Haley didn't open her eyes. Nathan just sat there and cried; for once in his life there was nothing he could do, and that scared him. Nathan didn't know what he would do without Haley. He didn't even know where to start. However, he did know where he was going. Tonight he would get his revenge against the person he hated the most.

_Xoxoxo_

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I_

Lucas had been sitting in the waiting room for an hour. He sat on the floor- there were no more chairs with his head back and his eyes closed. Like Nathan, Lucas kept silently praying everything would be okay. Nathan couldn't live without Haley and Lucas couldn't live without Brooke. He had made so many mistakes with Brooke, so many things he never apologized for; he hadn't even saved her yet.

"Mr. Scott?" The friendly looking doctor called. Lucas slowly got off the floor and walked up to the doctor. "Miss. Davis had a very severe panic attack, it took awhile, but we were able to get her breathing again. She is now awake, and asking for you." The Doctor said in an orderly manner. "Room 306."

A smile immediately graced Lucas's face; Brooke was okay and asking to see him. He needed to apologize; he needed to tell her how he felt. Lucas swore on his Uncle's grave he would save Brooke, if only once. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to Brooke's room.

"Luke?" Brooke meekly asked. She looked so weak and pale against the white sheets.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"Hey Pretty Girl, how are you feeling?" Lucas asked softly, "You really know how to scare a person, you know? Remember I do have a heart condition." Lucas said chuckling slightly.

"I'm feeling better now." Brooke stated, "I was so scared Luke, I-I couldn't breathe, and everything started to go blurry...and-" Brooke was getting worked up.

Lucas cut her off, "Okay take a deep breath. You are going to be fine Brooke, you probably just got very scared, and something in your body started to panic." Lucas took a long pause, "This doesn't have to do anything with your accident, does it?" Lucas asked, already knowing the answer.

"No…Yes…I don't know," Brooke said as she started to cry, "It's just like my accident Luke. What if she dies? What makes me live Haley die?" Brooke choked between sobs, "I just… It's not fair!" Sobs racked through Brookes body, and Lucas immediately went over to comfort her.

"Shhh, Brooke I promise everything is going to be okay. Haley is going to be fine; she's a fighter, just like you." Lucas soothingly whispered into her ear.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Like earlier that day, Lucas brought his thumb up to Brooke's cheek and slowly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and falling swiftly from her eyelids. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and promised everything would be okay, until she cried herself to sleep. Something in Lucas wouldn't let go of her weak body; he felt her body slowly moving in her sleep. She nestled in her head deep in his chest, while, her arms fell onto his lap.

They sat like this for minutes until Lucas, couldn't fight off sleep anymore. His eyelids closed, and he comfortably fell asleep, holding Brooke. Lucas wanted more than anything to be with Brooke; surprisingly, Brooke wanted more than anything to be with Lucas. They dreamt sweet dreams about the happier parts of their relationship.

_Xoxoxo_

Little did they know, someone else wanted more than anything to be with Brooke. He'd do anything to be with her, even if it was something bad. He slowly crept into the waiting room, sneaking past the front desk.

He carefully tiptoed down the hallway, and softly opened the door into Brooke's room. Nothing prepared him for the sight in front of him: Lucas and Brooke, Brooke cradled in Lucas's arms, sleeping.

He felt his heart race, and his breathing to become more rapidly. He hated Lucas Scott. The guy slowly crept out of the room however, he accidentally closed the door a little too loud, which caused Lucas to stir and wake up. He looked around the room. "That's freaky." He mumbled to himself, before drifting back to sleep.

The guy would be back; when no one was around he would make his move. When that did happen life, as Brooke Davis knew would change. He needed her. He lusted her. It had become an obsession.

_Xoxoxo_

Okay…there is chapter 8! I hoped you guys liked it; I tried my best to make it longer. Again, the song is Fix You, by Coldplay. Reviews please…if I don't get a lot of reviews, then no update. Promise I'll try to update faster. But, I need REVIEWS! They are seriously my inspiration.

_XoKatieXo_


End file.
